The Third Temptation of Percy
by Alice-Anna.Berlin
Summary: Set during BOTL,when Annabeth kisses Percy in Mount St. Helen's. SongFic of Alesana's The Third Temptation of Paris. Percabeth oneshot. No flames, please!


**AN: The Third Temptation of Paris belongs to Alesana and the characters belong to Rick Riordan. If you haven't heard the song before, it is on YouTube, if you feel like looking it up (this song is not screamo, even though Alesana is). The actual song is about Helen and Paris of Troy, so some of the names may not completely fit with the story (like Achilles). Just go with it =] **

**This also takes place when Percy and Annabeth are in Mount Saint Helens during Battle of the Labyrinth, when Annabeth kisses him for the first time. If you plan on reviewing, be nice. **

Percy stared out toward the vast cavern of lava. He could feel the heat blistering his skin. Their chances of survival were very bleak.

_The horizon, now as dark as the crimes that brought them here,_

Dread, fear, and regret surged through him. He never should have promised to do this. It was utterly impossible and could cost him his life. Or worse, Annabeth's.  
_Is filled with my impending dread...  
My foolish actions will cost so many good men_

"We have to get out!" Annabeth persisted, as thousands of telkhines began pouring out of the classroom door, "There's too many of them."  
_Achilles has come...  
_Percy surveyed the thousands of telkhines. He knew she was right, but they couldn't just leave this unfinished. The telkhines were a threat to Olympus and all of their friends. Percy knew they would have to be destroyed.  
_A thousand sails approaching  
Sent here in her name to reclaim the one I stole  
And destroy the walls of Troy..._

"We have to stop them," Percy decided, "They're as much of a threat to Olympus as Kronos is."

"We can't!" Annabeth shrieked, "There are too many. We'll both die."

Percy stared into her grey eyes. He knew she was right. He wanted to leave, more than anything. But in his heart he knew it was wrong. It would be like leaving a dying soldier to fight Kronos.

_Desire leaves me numb to all the pain surrounding me  
To all the pain surrounding me  
Storms will arise to condemn me_

Her eyes were so beautiful. They were pleading with him, praying for him to see reason and leave.

Percy looked away. He couldn't give in. He knew he had to destroy the Telkhines.  
_I will not die before her eyes...  
It ends tonight_

"This is my job," Percy decided, "I'm going to fight them."  
_Tragically I now must accept the penance I have earned_

"I'm going to help you!" Annabeth barked.  
_She is cursed and tonight we die  
In the dawn of this, my end, I hold my sword true_

"Go," Percy said softly, "I can't loose you. Put your cap back on, get out!"  
_I must let her go  
_"No!" Annabeth cried, "I'm not going to leave you!"  
_A thousand sails approaching  
Sent here in her name to reclaim the one I stole  
And destroy the walls of Troy..._

"Follow the spider back to Hephaestus, tell him what we found," Percy commanded, "I'll be okay. Don't worry."

_Desire leaves me numb to all the pain surrounding me  
To all the pain surrounding me  
Storms will arise to condemn me_

Annabeth knew he was lying. He could never make it out alive. Her eyes welled up with microscopic tears. She couldn't leave him.  
_I will not die before her eyes...  
_Percy looked away.

_It ends tonight_

"It'll be okay," Percy reassured her again.  
_It ends tonight_  
Percy had expected Annabeth to punch him, but instead, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He felt his heart stop in shock.

_It ends tonight  
It ends tonight  
I am alone_

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.  
_Pain fills her eyes_

She vanished.  
_I am alone_

"There's one!" Percy heard one of the telkhines yell, but it sounded like it could have been a thousand miles away. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could have stood there for years, just trying to remember what his name was, but he had a chasm full of telkhines to kill.  
_I must save my honor,_

He carefully uncapped riptide. He concentrated on Annabeth. The memory of her beautiful eyes, the feel of her lips on his, the sound of her musical laughter. He wanted her to be the last thing he would ever remember in this world.  
_Sacred and profane is our love in death_

"Let's see how long it takes him to burn!"

Percy knew it was impossible. He didn't have a plan, or even a hope of beating the telkhines. But he was going to fight them anyway. He tightened his grip on Riptide so his knuckles whitened.  
_I cannot let them win,_

Annabeth. He must think of Annabeth.  
_Sacred and profane is our love in death_

The fire was covering him now. He knew he didn't have much time. The pain was overwhelming. Blistering his skin, sapping the life out of him slowly.  
_The blood of many spills_

Annabeth.  
_Sacred and profane is our love  
In death_


End file.
